


【MA】Crazy In Love

by thymeindeepforest



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, lap dance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeindeepforest/pseuds/thymeindeepforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一盆狗血的派对和暗恋故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	【MA】Crazy In Love

现在是晚上10点，派对已经进行了三个小时，谁也不记得是谁举办的派对，也没人记得是谁邀请的自己。Morgana拨开一个想借着酒劲亲她的猪头男，踢开躺在她脚边满是污渍的大麻烟枪——以及抱着烟枪的眼神迷离，不知是谁的瘦弱女孩，走到客厅尽头的玻璃门前，门外是幽蓝的泳池。十五分钟前她接到Gawaine的电话，让她来参加这个派对——“orgy”，是Gawaine的原话。

“嘿，Morgana，你来啦。”Gawaine向她挥手，一群人坐在泳池边，地上一堆东倒西歪的啤酒瓶。

Morgana向他打了个招呼，转向围坐成一圈人中的一个说：

“Arthur，你怎么会在这里？”Arthur是她同父异母的弟弟，永远在和她为不知所谓的事情吵架。

“你管得太宽了，Morgana，”Arthur不在意地撇撇嘴，“难道我要跟你一样在家对着Lancelot的facebook爆哭吗？”

“滚蛋！”白痴弟弟居然戳她痛处，还好Lance今天不在，“总比你对着手机里Merlin的照片发呆好。”她反应超快地反击，成功捕捉到了那张瞬间变得通红的脸。

“你说什么——我才没有——”Arthur瞪着Morgana，一脸被背叛的表情，然后飞快又慌乱地看了一眼坐在他对面的Merlin，张口结舌地说。

“好了好了——”Gawine举起双手又压了下去，“之前说的，要玩那个——大家都知道规则吧？开始——”

“等等，”Morgana叉起双臂看着Gawaine，“要玩什么，我都不知道。”

“就是自己提出一项行为，大家出价的那个游戏。你知道的，如果自己觉得价格合适的话，对方可是一定要付钱的。怎么样，敢不敢？”

Morgana挑挑眉，走了过去，在Gwaine和Leon中间的空位坐下。

“好，开始吧！”Gawaine从旁边拿了一个空的啤酒瓶，垂下眼，朝在座的所有人投去一个有点邪恶的笑容，一只手转起了瓶子，“就从……”

“我……开始！”瓶子停了下来，瓶口居然刚好对着他，Gwaine爽快地一笑，从椅子上跳了起来，“我愿意去偷Lady Catrina的内裤。”

“哦！”大家发出一阵厌恶的起哄声，Gawaine的脸上挂着大大的笑容。

“看起来没人要出价了吧？那就下一个......就是你，Morgana。”

空酒瓶越来越多。Percival抱着遮阳伞跳了钢管舞，Gwen当着大家的面，没脱裙子就脱掉了bra，Morgana也扎起了高得好笑的双马尾。

“Well，Arthur, 下一个是你. ”Gwaine看了看瓶口的方向。

“我跳lap dance，有人想看吗？”Arthur有点醉了，双颊浮起一层粉红，“应该没有吧，哈。”

“我出20镑。”Morgana挑衅地朝他看了一眼，这种时候她怎么可能不跳出来呢？

“我是你弟弟！”Arthur瞪了她一眼。

“25镑。”Gwaine在一旁起哄。

“就凭Arthur的屁股，我出30镑。”Gwen笑得像只狐狸。

“我出40镑。”Valiant唯恐天下不乱。

“你们……”Arthur大笑起来，目光忍不住朝Merlin看去，后者安静地坐着喝酒，看不出表情，Arthur突然觉得很没意思，笑容变得有些讽刺起来。

“100镑。”Morgana突然说，一边口袋里掏出两张50镑的纸钞，夹在手里，大家发出了起哄声。

“你确定？”Arthur皱起眉，看着Morgana，“那可是100镑。”

其实通常这种游戏，到这时候就应该适可而止，可Arthur知道Morgana最近找了一份待遇相当不错的兼职。

“我答应。”

“噢噢噢噢！”大家发出欢呼声。Gwaine饶有兴致地看了两人一阵，悄悄看了一眼Merlin，Merlin放下了酒瓶，漫不经心地看着Arthur，长睫毛一扇一扇，在脸颊上投下深深的阴影。

看着Arthur朝自己走来，Morgana的嘴角简直咧到了天上。

“不。”她慢慢摇头，“不是对我。”Arthur有点紧张起来，他早该想到这个女人绝对不会是无的放矢。

“是对Merlin。”Morgana拖长了音调，手指指向几个座位之外的Merlin。

Arthur抿住了嘴，“不行。”

“可是你已经答应了。”Morgana勾起嘴角，把两张50镑折起来，塞到他的牛仔裤口袋里，“come on, 我知道你从来不食言，快开始吧，大家都等着呢。”

“你们都还没问过Merlin同不同意。”Arthur看着众人说，目光始终小心没有和Merlin接触。

“我没理由扫大家的兴。”Merlin的声音传来。几声哄笑。

Arthur愣了一下，表情变幻了一阵，径直朝Merlin走去。

Merlin把手里的酒瓶放到地上，慢慢地张开了双腿。Arthur的喉结动了动。

耳边突然响起了伴着轻柔的键盘乐，在座的人中不知是谁用手机放起了Crazy In Love，五十度灰的主题曲。Seriously？暗暗咒骂的同时，他的脸热了起来，背上甚至出了一层薄汗，只觉得衬衫突然变得无比厚重。

渐入的强劲鼓点中，无害的旋律变得不受掌控起来，他慢慢背对着Merlin半蹲下来，手扶着Merlin分开的大腿，随着节奏扭动起腰和臀部，因弯曲而紧绷的大腿线条分明，有意无意蹭到Merlin的大腿和胯部，发出细微的摩擦声。Merlin的双手一直安安静静地放在椅子扶手上，老实说这让Arthur非常、非常紧张。

他的背部向Merlin的胸口倚去，臀部揉进Merlin的胯部。乐声像喧嚣着旋转的摩天高塔，带着点危险的味道，Arthur缓缓地站起身来，绕着Merlin的椅子走了一圈，又回到Merlin的双腿之间。这一次他面对着Merlin，双膝微屈，降到微微俯视Merlin的高度。

“Got me looking so crazy right now.“

Arthur看见Merlin抬起了头，表情有点僵硬，大耳朵微微颤了颤。

”Your love, got me so crazy right now.”

Arthur的双手抓在扶手的下端，虎口蹭到了Merlin的指尖。他看着Merlin发光的蓝眼睛，咬了咬下唇。Merlin的手从未离开过扶手——Lap dance的规矩，只能看，不能摸。

Arthur的手抚上Merlin的大腿根部，下端，外侧，上端，然后是内侧，最后停留在他的膝盖上。Beyoncé沙哑撩人的嗓音与乐声一齐戛然而止，Arthur最后看了他一眼，低下了头。

Arthur站起来，手掌投降般离开了Merlin的双膝，故作平静，甚至带点得意地朝在场所有人一笑。

“完美！”大家站了起来，“差不多也该回派对去了。”Gwaine说着和大家走回房子里。

Arthur的手机突然响了起来，Arthur看了一眼屏幕，是个不认识的号码，他疑惑地接了起来，用眼神示意大家先走。

“嘿？有人吗？”Arthur对着手机问。

对面没有人回答。

“有人吗？”

依旧没有人。泳池边只剩下Arthur一个人了。

Arthur正要挂断电话，那头突然传来了熟悉的声音。

“是我，Arthur，Merlin。”

Arthur的心狂跳起来，“哦，Merlin......你——”他猜他没能藏好自己的不知所措。

“我得跟你谈谈。现在。”Merlin的语气有点奇怪，跟平时不太一样，有点强势，还有些别的什么东西，Arthur说不出来。Weird。

————————————————————————————————

Arthur走进房间时，房间里除了他只有一张显眼得过头了的红色大床和一把看起来跟床非常相配的软椅，却不见Merlin的影子。

腰突然被一双手臂环住，Arthur的心提了起来，直到熟悉的声音传来。

“你今天玩得太过了……”Merlin在Arthur耳边轻声说，一边解开了Arthur的皮带和最顶端的一颗纽扣，一只手伸了进去，“你知道我有多硬吗？”

“Merlin，你在干什么……放开我，这一点都不好玩……”Arthur的声音渐渐软了下去。Merlin的手指隔着内裤肆意地揉搓着，他紧咬住下唇才没让自己叫出来。Merlin看着Arthur变得通红的耳根，不动声色地微笑起来，下巴靠在他的肩膀上，含住他的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻拉扯。

Merlin的另一只手伸进Arthur的上衣里，手指在结实的胸肌上划过，停在鲜艳的浅粉色凸起上，触感柔软。被食指和拇指用力地摁捏的乳珠很快就变硬了。两人间贴得更紧，Merlin坚硬的凸起顶住了Arthur的臀缝。

“你看，这都是你的错。”Merlin在Arthur形状完美的臀部上缓慢地磨蹭，手上的动作一刻未停，Arthur的内裤在Merlin的手中变得湿哒哒的，鼓胀起来。“你打算怎么帮我解决？”

“Merlin……停下……”Arthur的声音有些发酥，“我不想……嗯…….我们......连朋友都没得做……”

“朋友......哼……”Merlin手上的动作不知是有意还是无意地粗鲁起来，“……朋友不就是各取所需吗？”

“......”Arthur皱起了眉头，却竟然没再说什么。

“把衣服脱掉。”Merlin略带命令口吻的声音响了起来。

“你……” Arthur迟疑了一下，最终还是艰难地抬手去解衬衫纽扣。Merlin的手并没有放开，反而移到了另一边的乳头上。

“你到底想干什么……啊……”Arthur被突然加重的力道弄到酥软，难受地挣扎了一下。

“继续。”Merlin舔上了他的脖子。

“唔……”Arthur解开了上面第三颗纽扣。Merlin在他的后颈留下浅红的印记。

第四颗纽扣，细碎的吻吻遍他的耳廓。

第五颗纽扣，手向下探索，揉搓变成了套弄。

“Merlin，停，你先……哈.......停一停……”Merlin却并没有停下手上的动作。

第六颗，呼吸完全紊乱；第七颗，呻吟再也克制不住。

Arthur要去脱掉衣服的双手蓦地被Merlin用不大不小的力道握住，Arthur不那么坚决地抗拒了一下，把手放了下来。

Merlin的手搭在他的锁骨上，帮他把衬衫脱了下来。Arthur强壮的后背，深陷的脊线和分明的腰窝在略显暗淡的灯光下投射出形状各异的阴影。

“啊……” Merlin的拇指从颈上最后一节颈椎开始，顺着脊柱慢慢捻到腰窝，Arthur仿佛被一股电流贯穿，忍不住发出一阵呻吟，牛仔裤下的凸起又胀大了一些。双手搭在Arthur腰上，Merlin含住他的耳垂，热气喷在脖子和通红的柔软耳廓上，Arthur双唇微张，抬起下颚，闭上了眼睛，耸动的喉结暴露无遗。

Merlin瘦长的手指自他的小腹跳跃着向下，灵巧地解开牛仔裤的第二颗纽扣，Arthur湿漉漉的凸起像只小白兔一样迫不及待地跳了出来——Merlin睁大了眼睛——他没有想到，Arthur居然会穿白色内裤。不是说Arthur看起来是那种不穿白色内裤的人，只是，只是，这真是，太惊喜了。

“Shite.”Merlin低声咒骂了一句，这简直要了他的命。

听到咒骂声，Arthur的身体一僵，Merlin退缩了吗，还是他从一开始就只是闹着玩？Arthur已经不敢想象今后要怎么面对Merlin了。都完了。他们十年的友谊，自己胎死腹中的恋情——幻想过的那些晨间的耳鬓厮磨，一边做一边吃的早餐，领养的可爱又古灵精怪的孩子……打住。总之一切都完了。Good，并不是所有人都能在一个小时之内毁掉自己一生的幸福的。

在Merlin面前的每一秒都像是在受普罗米修斯之刑，他不得不离开了。他向门口迈了一步，却突然感到脚下一轻。等等，Merlin是把他抱起来了吗？

下一秒，他就被扔在了房间里那张让他有点脸红的，华丽得有些不像话的红色大床上。

“我不会再让你逃走的。”Arthur看见Merlin注视着自己说。

他美丽得让人想尖叫的金发蓝眼和白色内裤让Merlin觉得自己像在犯罪。

两个人都才十几岁的时候，Arthur曾经跑去染了一头黑发，气得Merlin好久都不想跟他讲话。第二天Arthur洗了头，又变回了金灿灿的小太阳，原来那只是一次性的染发剂罢了。Merlin是不会告诉他自己有多喜欢他的金发的。

“什么？”Arthur挑起眉，Merlin早已欺身上前，把Arthur的手腕摁在床里，膝盖楔进Arthur张开的双腿间，伸手脱下了他的裤子。

Arthur大腿的形状Merlin其实已经很熟悉了，比少女还要圆润紧实，又带着年轻男子的强壮修长；藏在裹得紧紧的内裤末端大腿根部的美妙线条却是Merlin没有如此近距离观察过的。精瘦的脚踝内侧细腻的皮肤下青蓝色的静脉隐隐约约，看上去脆弱而纤细。

Arthur被Merlin突如其来的吻弄到差点忘记了鼻子也是呼吸器官之一，瞳孔一瞬间放大，双眼很快因为无法调整焦距的眩晕而闭上。Merlin的嘴唇就如他想象的那样柔软湿润，带着啤酒的微涩；同时极具侵略性的舌头轻松撬开了自己不那么紧闭的牙关。Merlin的舌头像是某种邪恶的生物，在他的口腔内壁上温柔地潜伏，伺机而动。

Merlin的手依旧摁着他已经丝毫不反抗的手腕，右手食指在他微张的掌心里轻轻画圈。他吻上Arthur的下颚，被新长出来的胡茬刺得发笑。Arthur的脖子和锁骨像优雅的鲁特琴，Merlin的吻从四分音符变成八分音符，再变成十六分音符。Merlin在他胸前发硬的深粉色小珠上啃咬起来，Arthur眯起了眼睛。

“嗯……”Arthur的声音变得有些黏腻，Merlin加重了舌头的动作，“哈啊…….Merlin……啊……”Arthur满脸潮红地看着他，白色的内裤已经湿得要滴下水来。

“哈……Merlin……”Arthur的腿不自觉地勾上Merlin的腰。Merlin终于忍不住伸出双手，扒下了他的白色内裤，体积可观的分身一瞬间挣脱了束缚，浅红的前端不断渗出透明的黏液，略深的囊袋上细细的血管微微跳动着。Merlin将液体抹遍Arthur的分身，又用几根手指勾起一些，擦过Arthur被刚刚的吻蹂躏到鲜红肿胀的下唇。Arthur半睁着有些迷离的双眼看着他，伸出舌头缓缓舔去了手指上的液体。Merlin感到一阵战栗，忍不住闭上了眼睛，发出低沉的呻吟。

Merlin直起上身，抬起Arthur的脚踝，脱掉了内裤，把他的双脚架在自己肩头，刚刚被Arthur舔湿的手指向下探进臀缝内的窄穴。柔软湿热的内壁蠕动着包裹住了Merlin的第一个指节。

“嗯……”Arthur难受得一颤，发出一声闷哼，腰猫似的弓了起来，Merlin的手指便没入了大半根。Merlin的另一只手不急不缓地套弄着Arthur昂扬的性器，前端渗出了更多液体。

刺激之下，后穴的收缩变得剧烈起来，肉壁紧紧吸住Merlin的手指。手指浅浅的抽插带出一些湿滑的液体，Merlin便又加入了一根手指，向深处开发。在Merlin的扩张下，两根手指的进出已经十分顺畅，他能清晰地感受到Arthur身体的渴求。抽出手指，突如其来的空虚感果然令Arthur的后穴欲求不满地翕动起来。

“Merlin……Please……”Arthur被情欲遮蔽的蓝眼睛令Merlin很想欺负他。

“不，”Merlin于是给他一个邪气的笑容，“你自己来。”

“操你自己给我看。你不是很喜欢表演吗？”Merlin将肩上他的双腿放了下来，起身离开，好整以暇地坐到床尾奢华的软椅上，手指轻轻敲着扶手上的圆木，仿佛中世纪的国王。他淡淡地笑着，眼神里却充满不容质疑。

Arthur的手指伸进自己的身体，深深浅浅地抽插起来，不断带出黏滑的液体，发出淫靡的水声。一根手指很快变成了两根。

看着Arthur汁水淋漓的身体，Merlin的嗓子有些发干。他解开自己的皮带，释放出肿胀得快要冲破布料的分身，套弄起来。

“哈…...啊......”Arthur一边饮鸩止渴一般用手指在体内抽插，一边在大床上喘息着呻吟，无论如何都无法满足的煎熬始终折磨着他，令他的嗓音都嘶哑起来，这样一来却变得更加诱人。

“你平常经常这样安慰自己吧？”Merlin的语气平静得不寻常。Merlin自己也不知道那是什么，是嫉妒吗？

“哈……”Arthur蒙着一层雾的湛蓝色眼眸看了他一眼，咬住了下唇。

“你平时自慰的时候，有没有想过……我？”声音像蛇，滑腻又危险。

他记忆犹新的是两人年少时的第一次无知的互相探索，小心翼翼后知后觉的亲吻，事后Arthur轻描淡写的一笑而过让他语塞。

「我们是朋友，Merlin，朋友不就是各取所需吗？」那一刻Arthur的金发变得刺眼。

Arthur半眯着的双眼看着Merlin，手指深入地探索着身体内部，每一次抽送都在挑战着Merlin的忍耐极限，“Merlin，求你……”Arthur的声音几乎带上了哭腔。

“趴过去。”他想听Arthur失神地叫他的名字，仿佛全世界只剩下他们两人。

Arthur顺从地趴在床上，后穴暴露在空气中，伴随着Arthur的喘息声翕动着流出液体，流到了白皙的大腿上。

Merlin的手抓住他的腰用力向上抬，Arthur应和着他的动作，直到整个肩膀死死地压在床上，背凹陷成了弓形，露出分明的肌肉线条。

Merlin抓着他挺翘的臀瓣，在他体内猛烈地抽送，每一次抽插都带出粉色的媚肉。潮水般汹涌的快感让Arthur发出不成句子的呓语，直到白浊从铃口断断续续地喷溅出来。

“哈……哈......啊…….Mer...lin.......Merlin.......”Arthur的声音破碎不堪，不知是乞求更多还是已经支撑不住。变得萎靡的分身被Merlin技巧十足的手抚慰着，又渐渐抬头。

“一直……哈啊……”Arthur的手紧紧抓住床单，“Merlin......一直……都是你……”

“你说什么？”Merlin有些呆住了。

“我每一次……”Arthur喘息着，“……哈......自慰的时候……想的......都是你……”

Arthur所处的姿势无法看到Merlin的表情，只是突然感到细碎的吻落满自己的的腰侧，脊柱和髋部。Merlin新长出的胡茬对现在的Arthur是中难忍的拨撩，他张开的双唇中发出半是气声的呻吟。有什么轻软的东西在他的皮肤上滑动，那是Merlin的卷发。Merlin的吻落到他的肩胛骨之间，头发垂到他的后颈。

“啊……Merlin......嗯……哈啊……”身后的攻势变得更加猛烈，Arthur已经分辨不出眼前的事物，视野几乎全白，能做的只有攥紧床单，发出低哑的呻吟。只有Merlin能让他如此不知所措又兴奋得不能自已。

Merlin将性器从Arthur体内抽出，在他的后背洒上乳白色的液体。Arthur终于支撑不住，喘息着倒在了床上。Merlin在他身边轻轻地躺下来，视线始终追随者他的蓝眼睛。

“Merlin……我喜欢你……”Arthur抚摸着Merlin沾着汗水的黑色卷发，低低地说出这句话，“从见面那天开始，我就喜欢上你了……”

Merlin轻笑着吻上他的额头，“而我从未喜欢过你，菜头。”他抚上他的后颈，“我只是爱你。”

————————————————————————————————

Gawaine倚在墙上跟一个素未谋面的红发女孩儿调情，Percival拎着一只酒瓶走过，漫不经心的问了一句，“你看见Arthur了吗？”

Gawaine意味深长地一笑，摇头说，“不知道，”说完顿了顿。

“我想大概是和Merlin在一起吧。”

 

END


End file.
